


Lighters - 30/05/2015

by JSS394



Category: Clubs - Fandom
Genre: Cigarettes, Forgetting, House - Freeform, M/M, Smoking, chance, found again, his home, lighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something is lost can it be found again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighters - 30/05/2015

LIGHTERS

LOCATION: My House 

DATE PUBLISHED: 19/05/2015

BY: Marilyn Manson

CAST:

-          Marilyn Manson

BLURB: When something is lost can it be found again

 

When you keep a personal object that is yours in the time you have it can be lost under you vision in   seconds of you having it before hand in times you need it most just like this fellow lad here at the age of 46 Marilyn Manson or also known as Brian Hugh Warner. That was his birth name In a small town in Ohio called Canton tonight he had just slung back in his limo coming back from a concert. He stood in the upright position with his hands on the back of his master bedroom sprawled out beside him feeling the harsh textured surface of the wall in completely dim light seeing the front of the mirrored door that was closed in front of him. His gold contact eyeballs glistened with want that was smuggled around with black eye shadow, his completion was white-ish but, with a tinge of light creamy tone seeping from underneath that was hidden by the amount of foundation he has plasted neatly all over his face and his neck. Around his neck her wore a closed collar hiding his adams apple, around that area he wore a tightly well fitted black singles showing his bare arms that reacted to the coldness around him letting his skin breathe, on the bottom half he wore black trousers, a black belt that matched his laced up boots that stood by one another with no gap in-between.

 

His mind was controlled with one thought. (Where are my lighters? Where have I put them?). Marilyn removed his splattered exhausted body from the safeness of the wall creeping slowly in pitch back heading straight towards the mirrored door in the room, he reached out his hand in the dark immediately gripping onto the door knob in one motion twisting his wrist to unlatch the hinges of the door to open freely, he pushed the door open letting a pocket full of cold but, controlled air invading his bared body instantly as his eyes adjusted to the surrounding light like a focused camera lens.

 

He had been around his house countless of times looking for the two lighters. One was a lime green lighter that was a small sized one. The other one was a large lighter that was the colour of an orange that still both had a bit of liquid inside them. Marilyn knelt down on his knees over into the lounge area that was on his left side searching thought all the different compartments of his dvd collection, under the sofa, looking in the innards of the couch, behind the couch, behind the TV and suddenly he stopped with an instant thought remembering just the other day he had them in the kitchen.

 

He immediately leaped up onto his socked feet sliding into the kitchen, he immediately placed either of his hands longish fingers onto the kitchen table on either side of him standing very still as his eyes wondered around the top layer of the room  as if he was a servaliance camera seeing nothing in sight. He then knelt down removing his hands to the side of him pressing his fingertips on the wooden floor boards in a crouching position looking to the left then to the right seeing no remnants of the two cigarettes but, what was left behind was the smell of it noticing his nose twitched in amusement of the lingering aroma.

 

Shortly afterwards he had moved back over into his now lit up room. He sat comfortable on the side of his bed twiddling his thumbs constantly for a while looking around the room in piece exhaling out calmly through his opened mouth. Suddenly his eyes latched onto his chest of draws that had an object missing in its place. His wallet. A light bulb flicked on in his head. He leaped up out from the room running towards his front door, he quickly opened the front door, walked out heading over towards his car feeling his heart pick up the pace a bit knowing exactly where he left them. He reached his car, he opened the door since it hadn’t been locked, his eyes widened seeing the two lighters and his wallet on the leather covering of the drivers seat in plain view of his adjusted vision adjusting to the darkness but, with the help of a street lamp that was nearby above his car thankfully it was on tonight, he removed his hand from the side collecting his valuable material with a laugh escaping from his mouth feeling relief that he had found them so no he could not worry anymore.   

 


End file.
